


Just A Little Secret

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Series: Kiss Me, Mister President [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst, Jeff Is Not Pleased, M/M, Paul Pauled It, Set After A (Platonic) Best End in Paul's Route, Temporary Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Paul is scared. Jeff is tired. This is for the best, they tell themselves, at least until they get their act together.





	

Jeff sighed, leaning against the outside wall of Bluebell house, looking up at the stars in an attempt to clear his buzzing head. He felt disconnected, like he was floating in his thoughts or drowning in static. He could still hear the roar of applause, see Paul's overjoyed smile and the flashing of multicolored confetti as it fell around him and Hana. Jeff felt his hand involuntarily clench, a dull bitterness sizzling in the pit of his stomach. The thought of Hana with Paul always got that reaction out of him. He had a vague idea as to why, even though he knew Paul only saw Hana as a friend, the fire still flared up in his chest.

Hurried, yet hushed, footsteps hit Jeff's ears, causing his eyes to flicker to the familiar form of his former "competitor." Paul still had flecks of confetti in his hair, catching the shafts of moonlight shining down, and his casual clothes had clearly been tossed on in a rush, but he still looked as handsome as always. As soon as he was close enough, Paul wrapped Jeff in his arms, holding his boyfriend close. He smelt like frosting and soda. "Sorry I'm late," He apologized, "Nick and Josh wanted to celebrate and they wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm lucky that I even got to leave when I did!" Paul chuckled, jostling Jeff gently.

"It's fine," Jeff muttered, burying his face into Paul's shoulder. He was never able to get close to him like this, not often anyway. "After all, it's not like we'll be late for anything."

Jeff heard Paul hum, "I guess you're right." He said, almost...sadly.

"Well, unless," Jeff lifted his head, looking Paul in the eyes, "Um, you want to do something? It's not curfew yet. Maybe we can go get ice cream, if the store is open?"

The blood drained from Paul's face. He looked shocked. "Wh-What?" He sputtered, blinking rapidly, like Jeff had just confessed to being another species. "Aren't we supposed to, y'know, keep this whole thing between us secret? People will spread rumors! After all, why would the two rivals of the Presidential debate go out for _ice cream_ together? Right after the election, no less?"

"Because they're _dating._ " Jeff said, furrowing his eyebrows. "You said as soon as this campaign ended, we could come out as a couple! Don't you want people to know about us?"

Paul pulled his arms away, waving his hands frantically, "Of course I do. I'd love for people to know, Jeff; I'd love to finally be public about this whole thing! It's just that..." He bit his lip, eyes darting all over the place, "This is _too soon_. You have to give this time."

"That's what you said _last year!_ " Jeff huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms against his chest, "We've gone through this before, Paul. I ask to go on a date, a _real_ date, but you say it's too soon! When will it be just the right time, hm? Tell me when you'll be ready and I'll wait until then."

A sigh. Paul's shoulders slumped, making him look absolutely drained. "I...I don't know. Soon. Maybe. Look, this is just..." Paul brought a hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaning on the rough wall, "I'm scared as hell, okay? I'm freaking  _terrified_. I know everyone else in Normal Boots and Hidden Block are more than accepting, but there are still the other kids. And I've never even been in a relationship with another boy before; I don't know how to go about this! It's still so new to me, even after all this time..."

"I understand that," Jeff pressed his back to the wall, before sliding down so he was sitting. "But we have to rip this bandage off, Paul. It won't hurt for a long time. Sure, it might leave a tingling, but it will just be a fading memory soon enough."

No response from Paul. It prodded Jeff to continue, even though he felt like staying silent, not letting his voice break the peaceful night. "I just..." He gripped his arm, swallowing sadness, "I'm tired of being your little secret." A tense silence filled the space between them, spanning for minutes, only filled with quiet breathing and a symphony of chirping crickets.

"We shouldn't keep going like this." Paul finally spoke up, trying to sound like his decision was final, but his tone betrayed that. His voice was strained and quiet; very unlike Paul's normal way of speaking. It was like he was trying not to cry. "I'm Pauling it, just like always. This isn't...What we have right now isn't what I want for you. Or for me. The best thing to do is...break-up. For a while at least; until I get my shit together, until we can do this together." Blue eyes looked at Jeff, wet with unshed tears, "Wh-What do you say?"

Jeff forced a wobbly smile onto his face. "Okay," He whispered, "I'm fine with that, for now." An unspoken _I'll miss you_ hung, heavily, in the air; it felt like Jeff couldn't breathe.

"G-Great. Let's just...go back to the dorms..." Paul sent a forced smile down to Jeff, before beating a hasty retreat, feet pounding heavily on the ground and almost drowning out the sniffles that were coming from Paul's retreating form. Jeff watched him go, waiting until he was out of sight to hug his knees and bury his face into them, relishing the faint, barely remaining scent of frosting and soda as violent sobs forced their way from him, shoulders trembling.

This was for the best. For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Paul/Jeff angst to end the day! How fun.


End file.
